Pinku no Hanami
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pre SUGAR-E 2013! Puisi no 11/CANON/Ficlet/Tiap hari, para anggota Konoha 10 akan meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi panti Konoha, tempat anak-anak yatim piatu hidup setelah perang. Hari ini giliran Sakura. Musim dingin belum berakhir. Anak-anak itu merindukan keluarganya. Naruto menjanjikan kebahagiaan pengganti untuk mereka./Hanami/"Kautahu itu mustahil."/Sakura tersenyum/RnR?


_"Gemerincing lonceng berbunyi merdu_

_Wajahmu terangkat, tak lagi sendu_

_Kautatap kembang api dari bayang iris mataku,_

_Yang membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu." – N. S. 2013  
_

* * *

**PINKU NO HANAMI**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!_**

**Story © Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**For: SUGAR-E! U For Unique! ****_Canon, Fluff, Short, Lot of OC's (_**_imagine Natsu & Lucy from Fairy Tail's cast_**_)_****!**

* * *

'_TENG TENG TENG_!'

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh cepat, mendengar suara lonceng dari kotak televisi yang sedang ditonton para bocah panti asuhan Konoha. Bocah-bocah yang didominasi usia enam hingga sepuluh tahun itu terlihat senang melihat serial manusia setengah siluman dan perempuan kuil berpakaian sailor yang gemar mereka tonton.

"Ahh! Kenapa musim dingin lama sekali berakhir?" teriak Natsu sambil bersin.

Naruto yang sedang menata kayu bakar ikut tertawa dan melirik Sakura yang sibuk menuangkan susu ke semua gelas di depannya.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Sakura. "Bukannya minggu lalu kalian semua sudah bersenang-senang?"

"Yah, andai aku tidak flu, aku pasti ikut perang lempar salju!" teriak Natsu lagi.

"Itu karena kau baka!" sahut bocah perempuan tujuh tahun pirang bernama Rushii.

Sakura tertawa, melihat gadis kecil itu memukul kepala Natsu mengingatkannya pada sosoknya dulu. Terima kasih untuk Ino yang membuatnya menjadi sosok gadis yang terbuka dan blak-blakan. Dulu ia sempat menjadi bocah kecil pemalu yang selalu menangis karena hinaan teman-temannya. Tapi ia sudah banyak berubah.

Sebenarnya, dua tahun lalu saat ia dan Naruto menemukan Natsu, Rushii, dan belasan bocah lain yang menjadi yatim piatu karena perang terakhir melawan Madara, Sakura dan Naruto sempat merasa khawatir. Mereka kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi. Akhirnya, para petinggi Konoha membuat panti asuhan yang cukup nyaman untuk tempat tinggal mereka. Tempat itu diberi nama Sarutobi no ie, Naruto memilihnya untuk mengenang Hokage Ketiga.

Tiap hari, para anggota Konoha 10 akan meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi panti itu.

Hari ini giliran Haruno Sakura—tapi sang Rokudaime Hokage memaksa ikut.

"Aku ingin melihat bunga sakura," keluh Natsu. "Aku ingin melihat musim semi."

Rushii melompat ke pelukan Sakura. "Lihat saja Sakura-_neechan_!"

Sakura tertawa. "Kuanggap itu pujian."

"Kau pintar, Rushii!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura. "_Baka_!"

Naruto berangsur mendekat pada Natsu dan beberapa bocah lelaki lain yang sedang berkumpul di bawah selimut hangat rajutan berwarna merah muda di ruang tengah. "Ada apa dengan bunga sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Dulu, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ selalu membuat banyak makanan untuk piknik saat hanami. Aku hanya … merindukan mereka."

Naruto sempat menelan ludah, sebelum ia meraih pundak Natsu dan memeluk bocah itu.

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Akan kubuatkan sushi kalau kalian mau, setidaknya, untuk mengurangi rasa rindumu, Natsu-_kun_." Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya. "Baiklah! Siapa yang lapar?"

Semua bocah di sana berseru kegirangan termasuk Natsu.

"Aku akan siapkan pohon sakura-nya!"

Semua gema seru yang terdengar mendadak menghilang—sunyi.

"E-eh?" Natsu tampak terkejut.

Rushii mengerutkan alisnya. "Ini masih musim dingin, Hokage-_sama_. Pohon-pohon di luar bahkan belum mengeluarkan daun."

Naruto melempar cengirannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Naruto…." Sakura mendesah pelan. "Jangan membuat harapan hanya untuk menyenangkan mereka."

"Tapi, Sakura-_chan_—"

"Kautahu itu mustahil."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bilang kau menemukan jutsu perpindahan waktu dan membawa seisi rumah ini untuk pergi ke musim semi mendatang."

Naruto tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, Sakura-_chan_."

"Jadi?"

Naruto bangkit dan mendekat pada Sakura. "Kau masih ingat julukanku sejak dulu, kan?"

"_Unpredictable_ ninja?" Sakura tertawa.

Naruto ikut tertawa.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Daripada membual, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku membuat sushi untuk menghibur mereka?" bisik Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berhasil membuat mereka benar-benar merayakan hanami sekarang? Di musim ini, dengan pohon-pohon sakura?"

"Hmmm." Sakura berpura-pura berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kencan denganku?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Asal bukan Ichiraku."

"Baiklah."

Sakura melangkah pergi menuju dapur sambil tersenyum. Ia sempat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggandeng Rushii dan gadis-gadis kecil lainnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. pemuda itu selalu bisa memberi banyak orang kejutan.

"_Nee_, apa Hokage-_sama_ akan membohongi Natsu?" tanya Rushii.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Entahlah. Satu hal yang kutahu, Naruto selalu menepati apa yang ia janjikan."

* * *

…

_Tiga puluh menit kemudian._

* * *

Bibir Sakura menganga pelan. Ia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Ruang tengah yang penuh dengan nuansa merah muda, kontras dengan warna tumpukan salju di luar jendela sana. Udara menjadi hangat. Bocah-bocah mulai berlarian dan tertawa senang.

"Hei, simpan kembang apinya untuk nanti malam!" teriak Naruto sambil melangkah mendekat pada Sakura. "Atau paling tidak, jangan terlalu jauh dari perapian kalau tidak ingin terjadi kebakaran!"

"Curang," bisik Sakura. "Bukankah Yamato-_taichou_ masih belum pulih?"

Naruto tertawa. "Kurama yang memberiku ide. Dia juga yang dengan senang hati memberi sedikit chakra untuk kusalurkan pada Yamato-taichou."

"Kautahu, aku tak bisa menolak permintaan Hokage," teriak Yamato sambil menumbuhkan banyak pohon sakura mini di dalam ruangan.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menoleh dan menyenggol bahu Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya baik-baik.

"Jadi, besok kita kencan?"

**E N D**

* * *

**A/n**: THIS IS EXAMPLE FOR SUGAR-EVENT!

_For more information, check on Facebook Group_: **Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**


End file.
